A Navigator Feeling Lost
by Silver-Senchou
Summary: For once, she didn't know where to go. Thinking about Luffy made you feel different things, but this feeling was new... It's time to confront those feelings and let go of your fear. Tell him what you knew all along.


**A Navigator Feeling Lost**

A/N.

I finally got to do a Nami and Luffy pairing. I just hope this story does well… :P I wrote this after thinking about Blooming Of A Straw Hats Love and so almost feels like a part 2 to that story. I wrote in such a way that it only references small parts of the previous story but can be read as a standalone story.

So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

It wasn't too long ago that their captain was acting fairly normally. His usual goof-ball self, and of course his idiotic comments that things that confuse him are 'mysterious'. It was baffling how they all survived under his leadership. It was tiresome at times, like say for Nami, if anyone were to ask who was the captain of the crew, that would be Luffy, but their navigator was just as formidable, if by formidable you mean she can beat the 'monstrous 3' into an inch of their life, if you so much as munch on her tangerines; which has been done, many an occasion by once again, their idiotic rubber captain.

Said navigator has started to pick up on slight things during their free time, mainly whenever Robin and Luffy were together, which was happening more frequently since they returned together; alone. When the two were at lunch, Robin would look at Luffy, and reach out across the table to specifically feed him, which was becoming a daily occurrence the more she thought on it. Other times, when the crew was together on the deck of the ship, enjoying the lush grass and the afternoon sun, the two would sit particularly closer with each other. Nami is sure she isn't the only one to pick up on their 'cosy' relationship. Even Usopp has noticed a change in his play pal.

Usopp groans in annoyance at the rubber captain, leisurely sleeping on Robin's lap in all places, "Luffy, come play with us!" Usopp half begged and half demanded he be given attention. "Ever since we returned from that one island, you've done nothing but laze about with Robin." Usopp accusingly pointing at said subject.

Robin giggles slightly at Usopp's plea, saying nothing as she lets Luffy rest on her lap, all the while enjoying the book she is currently reading.

"Even Chopper is close to tears because you won't play with us." Chopper stands next to Usopp with tears streaming down his face, as he wails in incoherent words, along the lines of ' _Please Luffy, come play with us again. We're so bored without you. We want you to do the chopstick face thing again. It always made us laugh.'_

Luffy just laughed at the two's antics as he waved them off, clearly enjoying the lap pillow given by Robin.

Usopp and Chopper retreat slightly, forming a circle of two and speaking in hushed tones. "Drats, Luffy won't budge. Our plan didn't work." Chopper looking more conniving than usual, which would not be in his nature, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Do not fear, the great Usopp has more plans. It's... Just… He's thinking right now…. The battle may have been lost, but the war is not over" Usopp, planning another trick that the two could pull off, and would come by to separate the two. Or maybe they won't have to…

"Mellori~n! Robin-chwa-" Sanji stops in his place, peering out of the kitchen door way scanning the deck of the ship, sensing a great disturbance in his peace on the ship. He finds his target, his face dead panned, needing a large amount of time to process what he is seeing for the first time he has been on this ship. His leg suddenly starts catching fire, a flicker escalating to a full blown blaze as it engulfs his leg.

"Oi, Luffy…" His eyes darken and his voice threatening. "What the hell, do you think you're doing!?" Going over to beat said rubber idiot.

"Ah, Sanji do we ha-" His flying kicks of pain unleash all of its unrequited passion into the rubbery boy as he gets beaten to a pulp.

"You sack of shit!" As his kicks keep flying to Luffy, "What do you think you're doing to Robin-chwan?!"

Luffy tries to speak through the exchange but to no avail, Sanji has lost all reason to listen to him. The only logic working on him now is the blood lust running through his veins as he sees the rubbery idiot sleeping on the lap of his 'Mellorin'

After receiving several near death beatings Luffy is left on the deck of the ship, close to a bloody pulp all the while Usopp and Chopper take their friend away from the influence of Robin, and Sanji going back to practically worshipping the very ground Robin walks on.

Watching the antics of the crew from the upper deck of the ship and especially the relationship between Luffy and Robin has left Nami a little on edge. Something bothered her and the more she looks at the two, together; bothers her even more. She can't place what it is yet, but whatever it was, she didn't like it.

The truth of the matter was; Luffy was happy. He seemed to really enjoy her company and the same could be said for Robin. He has this smile where it's different. The way he looks at her was different. He has never looked at anyone else that way and that bothered her. It bothered her why hasn't he looked at her like that. What else is she missing for someone to look at her like that, notice her like that? Every time the two spent time together before, she never had a problem but after seeing them act like this and happening frequently, was becoming an issue. But why was it becoming an issue? Why now did she want Luffy to look at her?

Everything was happening so fast, she didn't know what to do. The only thing for it was to confront Luffy about this feeling. She doesn't know what good it would do to tell Luffy this but it's better than running away from this. But right now, she's hesitant to just walk on over where the crew can see the two of them talking, plus it doesn't look like Luffy's going to wake up anytime soon. Just how hard did Sanji hit Luffy?

~x~

As the day passed all was calm. The crew was able to enjoy a reprieve from all the fighting and incessant intermittent weather. Right now, being in the New World was looking up. It was relaxing just being on deck, with the salted air keeping you cool from the warm weather. It felt like a cool summer, having a gentle breeze pass you by, as the smell of tangerines swallowed the ship, leaving a fragrant scent that reminded Nami of home. Wherever she went, home was always close by, like the people of Cocoyasi Village; she considers the Straw hats as her second family. After everything have been through, this was right. She felt at ease.

As the sun started to set, dark clouds over the horizon started to roll in, painting over the purple and pink hue of the sun kissed sky, trapping the brilliant light that peeked over the horizon, as if the setting sun was saying goodnight, and wishing those that could see it luck for a brighter day.

The crew started to head inside, leaving a certain straw hat wearing boy sitting by himself at the head of the ship, looking over the horizon with an unreadable expression. One that almost read 'see you tomorrow, Sun'; it was an odd sight, but perhaps the thoughts running through Nami's mind were weirder. Who would say good bye to the setting sun?

Nami soon found herself nearing her captain, her feet moving on her own, as if being willed to come to him. It was strange; it was only moments ago that she was in the safety of her thoughts, and now she's being dragged from them to confront something that's been bothering her for more than a week now. However, deep down she might know what it is, but perhaps too afraid to admit, only one way to find out now.

She stood there, watching him as his shoulders gently heaved up and down gently, his gaze still looking over at the vast stretch of ocean, as the setting sun dipped ever closer beneath the horizon. She didn't know what kept her there, but after moving closer to him, her legs refused to move. It was hesitation; it was fear. Something gripped her heart tightly refusing to let go, and it made her progress drastically plummet. Soon the sun would set completely, the moon replacing it.

This was not how she planned this. She was going to go and drag him and force him to talk to her, and talk with her with whatever was on her mind. It had nothing to with him, just answers that she needed herself. Why was this becoming so difficult? It's just one rubbery idiot, what else could happen? It was now or never.

"Luffy!" Upon hearing his name he slowly turned to face her, finding Nami there, staring at him, with an expectant look.

"Nami, come up here, watch the sun set with me!" His larger than life smile plastered on the idiot's face.

Nami might as well go up with him, least then they could be hidden behind the lion's mane. She climbed up, struggling slightly as she couldn't quite find something to grip to. Luffy saw her struggle a bit and decided to hold out his hand, allowing her to support herself; she looked at his hand and decided against it, gently slapping it away, only for her to slip whilst climbing. Feeling herself tumble, she braced herself for the fall… But it never came. She opened her eyes to see chestnut meeting her own cinnamon ones, locking into the other's gaze.

Luffy's face showed concern, slowly replacing it with a slight smile asking her, "Are you ok?" His arm wrapped closely to her, as he pressed her body to his, making sure he had a good grasp on her.

Nami slowly realised what had happened, or what was happening right now. Soon, her face slowly flushed itself into a deep red hue, her hands reaching up to try and cover her face but in her embarrassment, struggled under his grasp trying to wriggle free.

"Ah, Nami, wait..!" The two fell forward onto the head of the Sunny-Go.

Nami opened her eyes to once again meet a deep chestnut brown. The sunlight was just low enough for it to glint into his irises, almost setting them on fire. It looked beautiful.

"Ah, Nami, could you get off me? You're kinda heavy…" Luffy struggled under her weight.

Nami swiftly gave him a quick blow to the head. "I'm not heavy dumbass!" quickly getting up from their small tumble.

Steading herself once more, she steadies herself and faces Luffy once more. "Luffy we nee-"

"Nami, come here." He cut her off; as he pulls her down to sit beside him, "Look!" He points towards the setting sun, as the light slowly dims, being swallowed by the vista, leaving a subdued colour of a pale blue and pale yellow, as the blue sky slowly turns darker and darker.

Admittedly, it was a pleasant experience. It's kind of nice being able to slow down, taking in the sights and just appreciating a sun set. It happens every day, but sometimes we move so fast busying ourselves that we sometimes forget what beauty lies in front of us.

Nami looks towards Luffy, her gaze soft as Luffy looks on into the skyline, almost challenging the new day with excitement and a promise of an endless adventure. Luffy turns to look at her finally, his expression matching her own, a softness to it, so unlike anything she had seen him wear. It was a gentle smile; soothing. Not the same blinding exuberance he always wears but something more sober.

"What did you need me for?" Luffy's words reminded her of what she wanted from him, thing is, what was it that she wanted from him? Oh right, Robin and him… Being a 'thing'…

"Luffy… About you and Robin…?" She was finding it hard to bring up the subject. "What's your relationship with her?"

Luffy looks at Nami with a dumbfounded expression, "Relationship... What do you mean?"

"As in, are you close…?" Nami trying to hint at what she really means.

"Oh yeah, we are super close! Like everybody here!" His smile wide as ever; not getting what she had meant.

"I meant, are you a thing!" Nami was getting more and more frustrated with him. It wasn't his fault; he just didn't understand what she meant.

"A thing?" Luffy looked puzzled again.

Nami groans at him pushing her hands up to the air as if in defeat. "Do you like her!?" loudly asking him, exasperated.

"Of course I like her!" Luffy said proudly and loudly. Nami's heart sank when he announced without a hint of hesitation. He then added, "I like everyone in the crew, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp and of course you!"

Nami just felt disappointment. Of course he wouldn't get it. If it wasn't frustrating her and getting her closer to anger, she might have laughed the situation.

In the end, Nami retreated for now. Dealing with him just gets her so frustrated although that may just be because she didn't get the answers he wanted from him. She knew it was futile trying to ask him questions like these but something tugged at her in the back of her mind, pushing her to question him. It was too dark anyway too keep pestering him with questions he would never be able to answer. Instead she got up from where they were, and jumped from the lion's head down to the upper deck. She swiftly turned and faced Luffy wishing him a good night, and left without another word leaving a very confused Luffy watching her leave.

Luffy didn't really understand what she meant and wished he did. Of course he cared about everyone on the ship. He wouldn't have let them on if he thought they were bad people, but something about her words brought several faces up to his mind. He got soon got up to leave for the men's quarters. As he left, a certain black haired beauty watched from afar looking over the scene that unfolded, placing a knowing smile to her face.

~x~

Nami was heading up the stairs when she saw Robin overlooking the deck, next to the women's quarters.

"Robin," Sounding surprised, "What are you doing here? Let's head inside. It's been a long day," Nami clearly exasperated but not from the day.

"Nami, I think we need to talk." Robin led her to their rooms where they sat down facing one another, a dim light illuminating the vicinity.

"Robin, what is this about?" Nami looked lost, wondering why Robin was so adamant on talking with her.

"Nami, there's nothing serious going on between me and Luffy" She admitted to Nami. "He's still the same captain you and I fell in love with."

Nami's face turned from relief to shock at the last part of her sentence.

"Wait, what was that last part?" Nami asked trying to figure out what she heard was correct.

"You love him." Robin repeated once more.

"Not that part; the part where you said y-"

Robin repeated herself once more, "I love him."

Nami was stunned. There was something going on between the two! She knew it! Proving herself right wasn't the feeling she was hoping for. Instead, she just felt hurt and disappointed.

"Wait, what makes you think I love him?" Nami was trying to hide from her feelings clearly showing a lot of affection for their captain. "I don't care one bit for that idiot captain." She could feel tears start to well up in her eyes, "He's just a rubbery anchor, without a clue." Her face red from the hot tears threatening to burst, "He doesn't care about me that way at all, he's just an idiot who doesn't care about those close to him." A slow stream of tears beginning to run down her cheek as her vision blurs, "He doesn't see I love him too!" She could taste the bitterness in her tears as she desperately tries to hid her solemn expression from Robin, wiping them away only for them to return.

Robin smiles at Nami, hugging her tightly, soothing the top of head as she slowly brushes her hair from her face.

"There's nothing wrong with loving him. It's denying the fact you love him that is wrong." Robin gently caresses her hair, calming Nami.

The two just sat there holding each other as Nami cried and cried, wishing for the hurt to go away; all the while Robin stayed calm, soothing her friend.

"I love him." Nami finally admits with a slight pout, seemingly not happy with her new found feelings.

Robin just looked down at her and smiled, almost agreeing with her. Nami looked up and wondered what she should do. He wouldn't understand. How could he? She just tried to explain all of those things.

"Show him." Robin just gently commanded her, to which Nami just gave a confused look.

"Leave it to me. You get yourself ready. This is what you're going to do…" Robin told Nami her mischievous plan, as Nami listened on, she wondered if it was alright to do something like that. Robin also loved him just as much as she did.

Robin once again smiled as she laughed gently at Nami's concern. "I can share."

Nami looked at Robin incredulously at how calm she was with all of this…

~x~

Robin woke Luffy up inside the men's quarters making sure to hold his mouth shut in case he made too much noise.

Luffy woke with a start, his mouth gagged by two pairs of hands, squinting into the darkness as he can make out the shape of someone familier.

"Mmmhff!?" Luffy in surprise almost tried to shout her name, but was effectively muffled by the extra pair of hands. Robin stood there a mischievous smile, motioning with her hands to be quiet as she led him out of the men's quarters and in front of Chopper's office.

With Luffy's mouth free, he asked "Why are we in front of Chopper's office?"

Robin let out a small giggle the same smile still veiled on her face. "It's a surprise."

Luffy eagerly stepped inside, entering the dark room. "Is it food!?" Luffy looked around in the dark and sniffed the air trying to track down said meat. The sound of a heavy door thudded behind Luffy as he wondered why it closed.

"Oi, Robin where's the food!?" banging on the door to be let out. As his attempts proved useless, he looked back into the room letting his eyes adjust to the darkness only to a see a person standing at the other end of the room her back to the wall, looking down at the ground. It was Nami.

"Nami where's the surprise?" curious as to why he was locked inside this room.

Nami's mind raced, his question unanswered trying to steady the beating drum that was her heart at this very moment. Standing here now, with Luffy so close never made her this nervous but knowing what she was about to do, made it worse. She couldn't even remember his question let alone answer him. She opened her mouth to reply, but her voice was lost. He wanted to move but was more afraid as to how he would react. It wasn't fair she was the only one to feel this.

Luffy noticed something was wrong with Nami. She wasn't answering him and she hadn't made a move. "Nami, are you ok?" Luffy slowly moved to her he gripped her by her arms, lightly shaking her.

Nami could feel him moving her but she couldn't move. Something made her feel this way and it was not okay. She was 'cat burglar' Nami, and she'll take whatever she wants, just how a pirate would. She shouldn't be afraid. She loved him and after everything the pair has been through, he deserved to know.

She surprised him by placing her hands to his cheeks quickly pressing her lips to his, catching him off guard as she deepened the kiss further and further, until the two finally stopped thinking and continued the kiss. They both held each other, her hands gripping the back of his hair tightly, desperate to keep him here. His hands placed themselves on her hips, as he pressed her to him, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. The kiss was messy at first, tongue and teeth rubbing and grinding in the wrong places, as she forcefully kept him close, soon gaining entrance to his mouth, forming a rhythm between the two, as their tongues danced. She attacked him relentlessly, exploring his mouth as her tongue glazed over his teeth; aggressively taking his tongue and sucking on it making sure to remember his taste, oddly tasting like meat.

Luffy was at first stunned but quickly fell deep into the kiss, letting her attack him as he countered her, battling her tongue for dominance into her mouth. His tongue ran laps over her mouth, smearing his saliva into her as he followed her technique sucking on her tongue, loving the taste of her in his mouth.

The two broke apart, gasping for air, as chestnut and cinnamon meet once more shone brightly in the darkness of the room.

"I love you." Nami catching her breath told Luffy how she felt. "You don't have to give me an answer now, just let me enjoy this."

Before Luffy could reply, he was pushed towards the doctor's bed; Nami straddled him as he could just about see what she was doing. Slowly she reached behind her, slowly undoing her bra, as she covered her breasts her arm.

"Luffy…" She said breathlessly, her half lidded eyes looking down at her prey elated at finally being able to tell him how much he meant to her.

Luffy couldn't hold back anymore, as she grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning the two so that now Luffy was the one pinning her.

"Nami, I don't understand what's going but for some reason my heart is beating really fast. The words you said to me somehow make me really happy." He looked down at her; her bosom protected by her arm as he slowly leaned down for a kiss. His hands caressing her lithe body, gently tracing his fingers over her skin surprised at how soft she was.

"Luffy, please… I can't take it anymore…" Nami begged him, as Luffy couldn't hold himself back for much longer followed her wishes…

~x~

It would be some time before the two would be satisfied and as they hungered for each other. It was only until morning where they were found by Chopper lying next to each other that they awoke from last night's activities. Robin then bribed the little reindeer with some cotton candy so that he wouldn't let the crew know. She woke Nami so that she could head back to the women's quarters before the rest of the crew woke up and get herself dressed. The two women looked at their captain as he lay there, fast asleep with a contented look on his face. The two hoped that they could still call upon his company whilst on their adventure, and knew that from this moment forward their relationship with their captain would be a lot more enjoyable.

 **The End**

* * *

A/N.

I hope you all enjoyed the story! This was really fun to write; I just hope it's just as fun to read. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I do hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm not that confident of a writer and I just hope that I made it understandable. Again, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
